


The Naked Bit

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [21]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Naked Bit

**The Naked Bit**

**Pairing:** Rick Castle/Kate Becket-Castle

**Fandom:** Castle

**Word Count:** 543

 

Rick walked in to Kate’s office with a cup of coffee in his hand. He sat it down in front of her and waited for her to look up.

Kate looked at the coffee then up at Rick. “It’s gonna take more than one cup of coffee to get me to forgive you.”

“In my defense, I had no idea that it would be such a big deal. It’s not like we don’t do things naked already.” Rick held up a finger to make his point. “Naked twister comes to mind.”

“Yes but you left it in the camera and your mother saw it.” Kate glared at him.

Rick winced. “Only part of it. A very small part.”

“Rick, did you see the way she looked at me?” Kate stood up with a file in her hand and headed for the door.

“She was impressed. You’re very flexible.” Rick followed her to Ryan’s desk.

“Castle!” Kate put the file down and walked back to her office. “Please tell me you got rid of it.”

“Um. Well. I would if I could find it.” Rick took a deep breath for courage. “I took the SD card out of the camera and put it in my desk and now it’s gone.”

“Your desk at the loft or the one at the PI office?” Kate knew she wasn’t going to like the answer either way.

“The one at the Pi office.” Rick closed his eyes and winced and waited for her to pull her gun and shoot him. When she didn’t after a few moments, he opened his eyes to find her glaring at him.

“You need to go find it and destroy it before your daughter accidently sees it.” Kate pointed to the door.

Alexis walked in and held up the missing SD card. “Too late! I thought it was the camera card for the Newton adultery case until i saw that tattoo on Dad’s ass.”

“I’m so sorry.” Kate took the SD card.

“I’m sure it was Dad’s idea. Men are always the ones that want to do a sex video.” Alexis shrugged. “Next time don’t leave it in a drawer. Lock it up. Grandma might have watched it.”

“She did.” Kate glared at Rick again. This time it was just a little more homicidal.

“She only saw just a little tiny bit.” Rick held up two fingers to show how much.

“I can only guess who’s tiny bit she saw.” Kate smirked.

“Hey!” Rick pouted. “You’re the one she was staring at this morning. You. Naked gymnast. You.

“Both of you! Not cool! See you at home, Kate. Alexis waved as she went out the door. “Dad!”

“Great now that we traumatized our entire family, I’m going to destroy this.” Kate held up the SD card.

“Shouldn’t we watch it just once?” Rick grinned.

“Get out of here. I have work to do.” Kate sat down and waited for him to leave.

“I love you. Please remember that. Rick walked out of Kate’s office with his head down.

Kate waited until Rick got on the elevator before she put the card into the slot on her computer; she muted the sound and hit play. Kate sat back and grinned. She was very flexible.


End file.
